the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
History of Events
This page chronicles all important events that have transpired in the Astral Lineage series, in detail. Timeline of events '1536' *Cervantes was born. '1541' *Voldo was born. '1547' *Kaarina was born. *Astra abducts Kaarina and implants the seed of Astral Chaos in her. *''Kaarina's'' memories are wiped by Astra. '1549' *Rock was born. '1555' *Aeon Calcos was born. '1558' *Raphael was born. '1559' *Hwang was born. *Ivy was born. '1560' *Li Long was born. '1561' *Taki was born. '1562' *Mitsurugi was born. '1563' *Maxi was born. '1566' *Sophitia was born. '1567' *Leandra was born. (Different world) *Lucio was born. '1568' *Siegfried was born. *Kilik was born. *Seong Mi-na was born. '1569' *Kristos was born. '1570' *Abelia was born. *Cassandra was born. *Autumn was born. '1571' *Xianghua was born. *Snow was born. '1572' *Kisandra was born. *''Astra'' visits Kisandra to collect the seed. She discovers the seed is not in her. '1573' *Yun-seong was born. *Hilde was born. *''Lucio's'' Parents were killed. *''Lucio'' was kidnapped by Slavers and later sold by some Knights. '1574' *Tira was born. *Kilina was born. *''Kaarina's'' memories of being abducted are restored. *''Kaarina'' abandons Kisandra & Kilina. *''Astra'' takes Kisandra & Kilina to the Kingdom of Grandall. *''Astra'' kills Kaarina and her husband, Erríkos. *The King of Grandall takes Kisandra and Kilina in. *The King hires researches to do experiments on Kilina to remove the seed. '1576' *Talim was born. '1577' *Ken was born. '1579' *Malik was born. '1582' *Sabine was born. '1583' *''Snow'' meets Donato, steals the swords and the crew is murdered by the Captain. '1584' *Evangelus was born. (Supposedly) *The events of Soul Blade take place. *Astaroth was created. '1585' *''Lucio'' was to be taken to his to an estate to serve Nobility. However, he attempted an escape whilst being escorted there. *''Lucio'' found a shard of Soul Edge in the forest. Upon touching it he was knocked out. *''Lucio'' woke up in a jail cell and was given the choice to go and work for Nobility without question, or be hanged. He chose the former. *''Lucio'' met Natalio. *''Natalio'' found a shard of Soul Edge in the forest, and was left unconscious because of it. '1587' *The events of Soulcalibur take place. '1588' *Pyrrha was born. *''Snow'' meets and lives with Erich. *''Lucio'' begins to train Natalio how to fight. '1589' *Patroklos was born. *''Malik'' is kidnapped by slavers. *''Lucio'' confessed his love for Natalio with a red carnation. Then kissed him. '1590' *The researches extract a very small amount of the seed from Kilina. *The researches mix the seed with Kilina's DNA and use her body as a host for a baby. *Millicent was born. Removed from Kilina magically by Astra. *''Astra'' takes Millicent to Astral Chaos and raises her as her own. *''Snow'' meets and later kills Autumn. '1591' *Klymene was born. *Alexander was born. *Natsu was born. *The events of Soulcalibur II take place. *The events of Soulcalibur III take place. *''Tira'' Kidnaps Pyrrha. *The events of Soulcalibur IV take place. *''Kisandra'' is transported to Utopia of the Blessed and is believed to be dead. *''Nightmare'' is defeated by Siegfried. Effectively destroying Soul Edge. *''Sophitia'' “dies”. *''Cassandra'' goes missing. *Cyril was born. '1592' *Xiba was born. '1593' *Leixia was born. '1595' *Nirvana was born. '1602' *''Alexander's'' Parents adopt Nirvana. '1603' *''Kilina'' begins teaching Klymene how to fight. '1606' *''Kilina'' leaves Klymene and sets off on another journey to pursue Soul Edge. *''Alexander'' is kidnapped by a mysterious Cult. '1608' *The events of Soulcalibur V take place. *The events of Soulcalibur Astral Swords take place. *''Astra'' puts her plan in motion for kidnapping Kilina. '1611' *The events of Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light take place. *''Kilina'' becomes malfested and the Ruler of Astral Chaos. Before ultimately being killed. *The events of Soulcalibur: Crystal Embrace take place. (Act 1) *The events of Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage take place. *''Kilina'' is shown to be alive, still malfested. Her family do not know however. *The events of Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny take place. (Act 1) *The events of Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny take place. (Act 2) ---- Note: This is just a basic version of the timeline for now. I want to update it further with months and specific dates. Also, Sakura I have kept your characters on the timeline with their original birth dates/events. So for example, Snow was born after Kisandra, but is now born one year before Kisandra due to me having to change her birth date. So it is up to you to decide if you want to update the dates of your characters and events.